utilitarismoeticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O que é utilitarismo?
O utilitarismo é uma teoria ética normativa que propõe que atos e intenções não são bons ou ruins em si, mas sim à medida que produzem consequências de valor (utilidade) positivo ou negativo, segundo algum critério de avaliação (função utilidade). Na sua versão original, o utilitarismo clássico, atos são avaliados segundo a diferença na quantidade de felicidade ou sofrimento que produzem no mundo, de maneira que a melhor forma de agir é a que gera a maior diferença positiva de felicidade no mundo. Assim, atos como ajudar, amar, roubar e matar não são sempre bons ou ruins, serão bons quando causarem boas consequências (p.e. gerando felicidade e/ou evitando sofrimento) e ruins quando causarem o contrário. Deve-se portanto agir da maneira que provocará mais felicidade e menor sofrimento, todas as outras formas deixam de produzir bens ou provocam males desnecessariamente. A teoria utilitarista foi originalmente proposta pelo filósofo e jurista inglês Jeremy Bentham (1748–1832) no seu livro ''An Introduction to the Principles of Morals and Legislation'' em 1789, o ano da revolução francesa e seguinte ao ano da publicação da Crítica da Razão Prática, na qual Immanuel Kant (1724–1804) publicou sua teoria ética. Diversos filósofos propuseram versões modificadas da teoria utilitarista desde então. O utilitarismo clássico combina o consequencialismo, o princípio de que o valor dos atos está nas suas consequências, com o hedonismo, o princípio de que o bem e o mal se reduzem a estados de bem-estar e sofrimento, e propõe que o valor de uma ação está na sua utilidade em maximizar o bem-estar e minimizar o sofrimento agregados dos seres sencientes. Outras versões do utilitarismo, como o utilitarismo de preferência e o utilitarismo de ideais, buscam maximizar outros fins podendo incorporar outros valores como liberdade e justiça. A teoria utilitarista influenciou substancialmente a política, o direito e principalmente a economia, dando origem ao utilitarismo econômico. Atualmente o utilitarismo tem muitas vertentes, em parte devido às suas críticas, e é uma das principais teorias éticas normativas atuais, juntamente à deontologia Kantiana. O defensor do utilitarismo atualmente mais famoso é o filósofo Peter Singer. Saiba mais * Teorias, críticas e divergências * Utilitaristas famosos * Utilitarismo aplicado * História do utilitarismo e textos clássicos * Opiniões de pensadores famosos sobre o utilitarismo * Vocabulário utilitarista * Diferenças práticas da conduta utilitarista * Utilitarismo na cultura popular Links externos Introdução Em português * Utilitarismo - Wikipédia (não está muito bem escrito e tem erros) * Utilitarianism - Wikipedia traduzido no Google Translator * Wiki Utilitarismo ético (este Wiki) * Wiki Utilitarismo prático - Trata de questões aplicadas do utilitarismo * Ética por Jonatas Muller - Uma introdução Em inglês * Utilitarianism - Wikipedia * The Consequentalism FAQ. Scott Alexander. * Consequentialism - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Deontological Ethics - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy Grupos de discussão * Utilitarismo - Grupo do Facebook em português * Utilitarianism - Grupo do Facebook em inglês Outros sites Em português * Alguns textos utilitaristas Em inglês * Essays on Reducing suffering - Vários textos sobre utilitarismo aplicado. * Lista de sites utilitaristas * Effective Altruism Forums * Practical Ethics - University of Oxford - Um blog sobre ética aplicada, com diversos textos utilitaristas Bibliografia recomendada Em português * Ética prática. Do Peter Singer. Categoria:Utilitarismo